SONS OF ANARCHY THE REWRITE
by ayarian88
Summary: WHAT IF THINGS WERE DIFFERENT... WHAT IF JT WAS ALIVE... WHAT IF JAX GREW UP WITH 2 SISTERS AND HIS BROTHER... NO TARA NO WENDY Part 1 in series
1. Chapter 1

Sons of Anarchy: The Rewrite

Author's Note: Okay so I am a huge SOA fan. I have probably watched the entire series at least 5 times. However the last time that I watched it (which was today…rewatching for the 6th time) I got to thinking what if things had been different. ..what if JT was alive and he and Gemma were divorced and he was married to Maureen; Jax had a different girlfriend; Opie was never married to Donna and Thomas (Jax's brother) was alive….This is my take on how things could have gone… FYI NO TARA ( although she is mentioned…No wendy…and no Abel (at least not yet).I would like for this to be a series so favorite, review and mention any ideas that you might have. Im open to anything. This is my 2nd story.

Chapter 1: The History

Charming, California

Charming is a small town known for only one thing…The Sons of Anarchy: Redwood Originals. John "JT" Teller started it when he was in his early twenties with his two best friends Piney Winston and Clay Morrow. At the time he and his wife Gemma had only been married a few short years but they knew that the M.C. would someday provide a legacy for their future family. JT and Piney had served in Nam together. JT had grown up in Charming and he loved it here being the reason that he chose it for the home base of the club. Three years after they had started the club, Gemma became pregnant with Jackson (Jax). JT was so happy when he found out. The club would be something that they would bond over. When Jax had turned four, Gemma found out that she was pregnant with Thomas. Gemma knew that JT would push the club on Jax with him being the oldest, however she hoped that Thomas would choose a different path. A year after Thomas was born, the club decided to start a charter in Belfast, Ireland. As club president JT had to go there and set everything up. While there he met Maureen Ashby. He fell in love with her and got her pregnant. They had a daughter. They decided that Maureen and Trinity would come back to Charming so that JT come have a real relationship with his daughter instead of a long-distance one.

Once back in Charming, JT knew that he had to tell Gemma about the affair and about Trinity. Of she was pissed (its Gemma what else?) and she divorced him. It pushed her into the arms of Clay. JT married Maureen and Jax moved in with them. Clay and Gemma married and Thomas lived with them. When Thomas turned five, Gemma found out she was pregnant with their daughter Savannah. Clay was ecstatic…he had always wanted a daughter. Things finally seemed right and even though Gemma and Maureen didn't like each other they made the best of it for the kids…whether they liked it or not they were a family. JT's best friend Piney had a son Opie who became best friends with Jax as they got older. In high school he even developed feelings for Trinity. Trinity is known as the SAMCRO Princess. When she turned sixteen Opie told her that he had feelings for her and they began dating. It was hard for JT to see his only daughter dating but he trusted Opie. When they were sixteen Opie and Jax became members of the club, following in their fathers' footsteps. When Jax was in high schoolhe met a girl named Phoebe. She just happened to be the daughter of Wayne Unser…the police chief. Fortunately he had become a good friend of the club. And he liked Jax. Everything was right with the world….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

JAX POV

My dad is the club president and my stepfather is the vice president. I'm nineteen and I have been told that one day I will take over the club. Right now though the most important thing to me is my girlfriend… Phoebe Unser. Her dad is the police chief. He and my dad have become friends over the years and it made it a little easier when we started dating. I am sitting on my bed at the clubhouse when my cell rings. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the caller id. Its Phoebe.

"hey babe." I say.

"Hey. So dad is going fishing this weekend. Wanna come over tonight? Maybe get a pizza and watch a movie?" she asks.

"sure I just have to make sure that nobody needs me. I think Ope said something about he might need me to pick up Trin but I gotta check."

"okay baby. Just let me know. Where you at now?"

"clubhouse. Me and dad got into it last night. Im waitin on mom. She said that she needed to talk to me, so no doubt he called her looking for me."

"it'll work out. It always does."

Talking to Phoebe always makes me feel better. Im so lucky to have her in my life. "Thanks babe. Call you later." Phoebe and I had been together for two years. We had been friends long before that though because she was best friends with my sister Trinity. It was after I broke up with my girlfriend Tara that I started to like her. She thought I was joking at first but I finally won her heart. I put my phone in my pocket and go see in my mom is in the office.

"Hey hon." She says.

"hey ma." I say.

"you stay here last night?"

"yeah. Dad call ya?" she shakes her head indicating that he did. "he got pissed because things are getting serious with Phoebe."

"how serious?" she asks with a look of concern.

"I wanna marry her."

"have you discussed it with Unser. I mean after you guys are only nineteen."

"mom it's the same age you and dad were when you got married."

"And you see how that turned out."

Mom had a point. "That was different." I hear a bike pull into the lot. I turn to look and its my dad and Clay. They always went and got coffee together in the mornings before work. I walk out of the office. Time to face the music. I walked over where my dad had parked his. The same spot he usually did. He and Clay both took off their helmets.

"Hey" I said to the both of them.

"hey kid" Clay said. "Your mom in the office"

"yeah" I said. "Hey pop."

He got off his bike as Clay headed to the office to find my mom. He stared at me for a minute before he said "where were you last night? I was worried." Then he hugged me.

" I'm ok pop. I went for a drive to clear my head and ended up here. Drank a couple beers and crashed." I said. He shook his head. I knew to understand that as he understood where I was coming from. "Listen pop, you gonna need me for anything tonight?"

"I don't think so. Might check with your mom and siblings though. Got plans?" He said.

"Unser's going fishing this weekend and Phoebe wants me to come hang out with her so she's not by herself. That ok?"

"yeah. You decide anything on what we talked about last night?" I shook my head no.

TRINITY POV

Being with Opie was the best thing that I could have ever wished for, however being known as the princess of SAMCRO doesn't exactly make my life easy. Never has. But Opie…he helps. My dad has always been protective of me…I mean can you imagine the only girl in a mix of two brothers. There's only one other person that I know that knows that feeling….Savannah Morrow. I cant stand her. Her mom was married to my dad before I was born so we share the same brothers. Our parents try to make us seem like we are one big happy family. WRONG! We are the opposite. Savannah and I tolerate each other because we have the same brothers. For some reason I was thinking about this as I was riding on the back of Opie's bike when he was taking me to work this morning. When I graduated high my dad bought a music store. Said he wanted to start trying to lean the club into more legit businesses. Said he knew that I knew a lot about music… said he that it was something that I could do to make me feel more involved with the club other than just the princess. I thought it was nice. When we get to the music store Opie cuts the bike off an offers me his hand.

"thanks." I said.

"so Jax crashed at the clubhouse last night." He said.

I smiled. Opie never lies to me about anything. "yeah I know. He text me this morning. Said something about he didn't know what to do."

"whats going on with him?"

"He's thinking about proposing. Wants me to talk to Phoebe see where her head is at with their relationship. So I called her to see if she wanted to come help me today."

"Trin be careful. Remember shes your best friend. Remember that ok?"

"I will. Bring me lunch later?" I said and smiled.

Ope laughed and said "yeah I gotta take pop to the dr so i'll bring you something. Love you."

"back at ya" I said and walk my skinny ass into the music store.

 _A/N : hey guys this story is flowing so good right now. I have been thinking and im looking for a way to bring Tara in in a few Chapters any suggestions how? Look for the next update._


	3. Chapter 3

JT POV

I am sitting in my chair at the table in the Chapel waiting for Opie. Trinity and Opie for a few years now and its time that he and I have a conversation about the future. I light another cigarette when there is a knock on the door.

"Yeah!" the door opens and its Clay.

"You got a minute?" he says.

I shake my head. I point to the chair next to me for him to sit. He sits. God only knows what he wants to talk about. The last time that he wanted to talk it was about him and Gemma. I hoped to god that this wasn't the case this time.

"Savannah came to me this morning before I left and asked if I would talk to you. She wants to be an Old Lady. She wanted to know if you knew of anyone." He said.

Hmm…Savannah as an Old Lady. She does have Gemma's attitude. This might be worth considering…. "I might. I'll think about it. Any sign of Ope?" I asked him.

"He called…said he was dropping Trin at the store and then had to take his old man to the Dr. Said he'd be in after lunch."

I nod my head. Alright Opie would have to wait. Now I needed to talk to Gemma. I needed to get her thoughts about Jax wanting to get married. Hell he's only nineteen. Granted me and Gemma were nineteen but that didn't end so well. I get up from the table and walk out into the common room. The guys are just standing around. "Get this shit cleaned up now!!! It smells like a barn!" I say as I make my way outside. When I get outside I light another cigarette. I head towards the office where I know Gemma is. She is sitting at the desk smoking a joint. I walk in and shut the door. She hands me the joint. I look at her a minute before saying "Maureen will be here at two." She nods. "Jax talk to you?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I told him you would calm down. I also told him that he needed to think about it and if it was something that he was seriously considering that he needed to talk to Unser and get his feelings on it." Gemma said.

I nod. At least she was trying t do something. "Clay came to me and said that Savannah wants to be an Old Lady. Your thoughts?"

"Your asking my thoughts on club shit?" she asked surprised.

"I'm asking your thoughts on a match for your daughter."

"Well to be honest I think she would be perfect for Hap." I think for a second. Then Gemma continues "Savannah likes a challenge and I think that Happy needs a challenge."

"okay. I'll consider it. Tell Savannah to come see me tonight."

SAVANNAH POV

I grew up around the club. I grew up knowing that when I got older that there would be certain things expected from me. There was only one other person that understood how I felt. Trinity Teller. Trinity and I didn't exactly get along. Something having to do with the fact that she was the club's princess. She had had everything handed to her. The guys in the club would do anything for Trinity. Part of me wanted that so bad. At this point the only thing I could do was become an Old Lady. At least that way there might be a slight chance that some day I might become the Club's Queen. My mom was the Club's queen when she was married to JT. But that was a long time ago. I had approached my dad this morning about talking to JT but I hadn't heard anything from my dad about anything.

I got in my car and decided to go get me and mom a coffee. Of I had to take it to her because Maureen decided to only work half a day today. Mom and I usually go for lunch before I headed to Stockton to go to work. But today I would have to grab something for mom and then stop and get me something on the way to Stockton. I worked at Stockton answering phones. This particular day I was working a short shift so I was wearing a pair of my skinny jeans with my SAMCRO tank top and my black knee high boots with a three inch heel. I grabbed my black polo t-shirt and threw it in the car to put on right before I got to Stockton. When I pulled into TM my mom was standing in the doorway of the office and waved at me. As I got out of my car, Happy walked over to my car. "Hey Hap!" I said excited to see him.

"Hey Sav. Need help?" he asked.

"Naw. Just bringing ma a coffee and a sandwich."

"smells good. Wanna hang out later?" I nod with a big smile on my face. Happy and I had been friends ever since he completed the transfer from Tacoma. When he saw my smile he smiled back. He was hard to get Happy to smile but mom says that every time my name gets mentioned he smiles. When I walk into the office mom is sitting there at the desk smoking a cigarette.

"I saw that." She says as I sit her coffee and food on the desk.

"Its nothing. We're friends." I say as I light my own cigarette.

"JT wants to see you tonight. Your dad talked to him and then he talked to me."

"Really?" I said. She told me the whole conversation between her and JT. I cant believe that this might actually happen and with Happy. I was so happy. I couldn't stop smiling the entire time that I was at work. When I got ready to leave I checked my phone to see if I had any messages. I had three voicemails. I played them. "message 1: Savannah its JT come by the Clubhouse after work we need to talk. Message 2: Sav hey JT said your coming by here after can we talk tonight its important. Message 3: Savannah hey its Tara call me." What the hell could she want??? I don't worry about Tara and I get my ass to the clubhouse.

When I get there all the guys are drinking. Happy spots me from across the room and smiles. I smile back. JT spots me as soon as I walk in and approaches me. "C'mon lets walk outside." He says leads me back out of the clubhouse. We sit on the picnic table right in front. "So you think your ready?" I nod. "I think so too. Don't screw up." He says and walks back in.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy POV

I was standing in the common room of the clubhouse drinking with Tig and Juice when I saw JT walk back in. He looked my way and nodded towards chapel. I made my there. When i walked in he said "Close the door and sit." I do just that. "Savannah is yours. I told her not to screw it up." he says. i stand up to leave and he says "she doesnt know its you. thought you might want to be the one to tell her that."

"Thanks." i say.

i open the door and walk out. i grab two beers from the bar and walk outside. I see Savannah over on the other side of the lot sitting on the swing set that the prospect had put together earlier that day. i walk over there.

"hey" i say.

she looks up. "hey."

"you okay...you look kinda bummed."

"I'm okay. JT just told me that i can finally become an Old Lady. i just dont know who." she says. i hand her a beer. "thanks" she takes a drink and says "you wanted to talk?"

"yeah. so you and i have been friends for a while right?" i say. she nods. "I'm in love with you Sav. When i found out that you were wanting to be an old lady i went to JT and i asked if it could be me." i noticed that Sav has stopped swinging. She looks frozen. "say something please"

"your in love with me?" she says and i nod.

"yeah." i say. "have been. your the reason that i made the transfer from Tacoma."

She stands up, walks over to me and kisses me. "i love you too." she says.

Phoebe POV

Jax Teller and I have been together for two years. Jax's ex broke up with him because she wanted to go away for college and he decided to stay. Well he kinda didnt have a choice, his dad is the president of the local MC. And my dad...he's the police chief. all my friends said that i was crazy for dating Jax but they dont understand...Jax's dad and my dad have been friends for years. And i mean I'm dating Jax...not the club.

my dad decided that he wanted to go fishing this weekend. so i figured i would see if Jax wanted to come stay with me. As long as he could het away from the club. Which he did. i had called and ordered a pizza. he was stopping to get beer. A short while later i heard a knock at the door. when i answered it it was Jax.

"delivery" he said.

"perfect timing. Pizza should be here any minute."

"awesome" Jax said.

Jax and i make our way to the living room. when we sit on the couch i look at him. hoping that he's gonna bring it up. guess not..."so..."

"Dad thinks that im distracted from the club and mom thinks we're too young..." he said.

"werent they the same age?" i ask.

"thats what i said. moms response was some crack about how it didnt last. and then she made a comment about if i was serious i should talk to your dad."

"you didnt tell them that you already talked to him did you???"

"i didnt get a chance." Jax said. the doorbell rings. "Pizza"


	5. Chapter 5

(No subject)

AY

Amanda Yarian

Sat 11/26/2016 8:27 PM

Inbox

 **To:**

Amanda Yarian (Ayarian88 );

Evernote

SAVANNAH POV  
With everything that had been going on lately I decided on my day off to just stay home...or at least until Happy called. I was looking through my phone for a picture of the two us when I found one of me and Jax's ex Tara that we had taken the day before she left for college. Don't get me wrong I like Phoebe. She and Jax are good together but part of me misses Tara. Then I remembered that she had called last night. I quickly went to my call log and found her number and called it.  
"Hello?" She said.  
"Tara its Sav?" I said.  
"Hey what's up?" She said.  
"Not much. Just lounging around before I go run some errands. You?"  
"Just been working a lot. Listen my dad passed away some I'm gonna be coming back to Charming for a while."  
"I'm sorry about your dad. Listen you should know that Jax is with someone."  
"I wasn't even thinking about him. I just wanted you to know because I was hoping that maybe we could grab dinner one night when I get back."  
"Sounds like a plan." I said and hung up the phone. I decided to take a shower and get dressed. I had a few errands to run that afternoon. When I got out of the shower I was looking through my closet when I found the perfect outfit. Black leather pants, black backless tee and my black three inch heel boots that mom had bought me last week. I put my make-up on while I tried to figure out what I was gonna do with my hair. I had curly hair just like my mom. I put some of my scrunchy hair gel in it and decided that that it was good to go. I looked for my car keys but couldn't find them. I called my mom.  
"Hey babygirl." She said when she answered the phone.  
"Hey. Have you seen my car keys I cant find them?"  
She told me where she had seen them and sure enough that's where they were. I told her that I had some errands to run but that I would be by there later and hung up the phone. I grabbed my keys, phone, purse, and sunglasses and headed out the door. I did what I had to do around town and then went by the diner to get me and mom a coffee and headed to the garage.  
When I pulled into TM I saw the guys' bikes parked where they usually were. Some of the guys were standing out front looking around when I parked my car over by my mom's. I got out and grabbed the coffers. Some of the guys starting whistling. I walked over to the office to find my mom. She was sitting at the desk. She looked up at me when I walked in and sat the coffee on her desk.  
"Nice look." She said.  
"Thanks you created it." I said back to her grabbing a cigarette out of her pack. I sat on the couch in the corner lighting the cigarette.  
"How was your night? You talk to JT?"  
"Yes but I'm sure you knew that. Hey - can you have the guys look at my car. Brakes are squeaking a little." She nodded her head and I tossed my keys at her. "You seen Hap today?" I asked.  
"Think he's over at the clubhouse. Your sax's looking for ya." She said.  
I nod getting up to walk over to the clubhouse. My dad meets me in the parking lot. "Mom said you were looking for me." I say as he is looking at my outfit.  
"Nice look. You look like your mother. Your grandma is in town. I need you to keep her busy and away from the club." He said.  
Great. Just what I want to do with my free time when I could be spending it with Hap. "Fine. Hap in the clubhouse?"  
"Yeah. Dorms I think." He said. I make my way into the clubhouse. My brother stops me at the bar.  
"Hey what you doing here?" Jax asked me.  
"My brakes are squeaking. My dad said that he saw Hap in here. So -"  
"I need a favor?"  
Something was off. I moved past my brother and kept walking. In the background I heard my brother say "oh shit." I made my way to Happy's dorm room. The door was cracked. I quietly pushed it open. Happy was sitting on the edge of his bed with that damn slur Ima standing in front of him. I stepped in the room and slammed the door. "Bitch you got somewhere to be?" I said.  
Happy jumped off the bed.  
"Nope just giving a little pleasure. You should leave." Ima said.  
I walked towards her, grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the wall. "Hows that for pleasure." I said and turned and left the room. When I reached the common room Jax tried to stop me to talk but I put my sunglasses on and walked right past him.

HAPPY POV  
What the hell? I ran out of my dorm room at the clubhouse and after Savannah. When I got to the common room Jax was standing.  
"Check on Ima. I think your sister broke her nose." I said.  
Jax started laughing. When I got outside Savannah was halfway across the parking lot. "Savannah!" I yelled. She stopped when she got to her car. I caught up to her. "What the hell was that?"  
"Your asking me! How about you?What was that? Her way of congratulating you?" She said.  
"That -that was nothing"  
"Bullshit. Its me or the sluts. I have to go." She said getting in her car and leaving.  
She left. She actually left. I stood there for a minute watching her leave. Jax came walking out of the clubhouse and stopped next to me.  
"Dude - that was stupid." Jax said. "Listen my sister...she's complicated. Hell both of em are. But Savannah...she had her heart broken a year or so ago. When shes in shes in. She tried dating someone outside the club and it ended badly. Just consider it." He said and walked towards the office.

It didn't take me long to realize that when I told her that I loved her I meant it. She was the one that I wanted. It didn't want anybody else. I hopped on my bike and went after her. I was determined to make this right. I had to.


	6. Chapter 6

(No subject)

AY

Amanda Yarian

Sun 11/27/2016 9:07 AM

Inbox

 **To:**

Amanda Yarian (Ayarian88 );

Evernote

Gemma POV  
I was standing in the doorway of the office at TM when I saw my daughter rush out of here. Something had happened with her and Happy. Not long after she left he followed her. Jax walked in and sat down. I sat back at my desk and lit a joint. Jax sat on the couch and lit a cigarette.  
"What was that about?" I asked.  
"Sav found him with Ima. I educated him. " Jax said. "They'll work it out. He loves her."  
"What? When did this shit happened?"  
"I thought you knew. That's why he made the transfer."  
"I'll be damned."  
"You seen dad around today?" Jax asked.  
"Not really. Everything okay?"  
"Yeah. Just needed to talk to him. If you him tell him I'm looking for him."  
"Will do. You think about what we talked about?"  
"Yeah. I'm doing it. I love her ma."  
And there it was. The words from my oldest from my oldest that I had been dreading. He was going to propose. This was not going to end well especially when JT found out. I had to do something.

TRINITY POV  
Things with me and Opie had been great for a while. Part of me thought that things couldn't get any better. I was working at the music store when the bell on the door rang. I looked up...and that's when I saw her.  
"Hi." She said.  
"Hi. What can I do for you?" I said.  
I knew who she was and I know the she remembered me. It had been a few years but I would recognize her anywhere.  
"I'm looking for some instrumental ceremonial music." She said.  
I walked to the back of the where I kept the instrumentals. I picked up a Cd and handed it to her. "Funeral right?" She nodded. "This should do." We walked to the front and rang it up for her.  
"Thanks. Its was good to see you." She said and started towards the door.  
"You mean after you broke my brother's heart." I said to her. She stopped and turned around.  
"I gave him a choice. I told him to come with me."  
I walk closer to her. "No. You wanted him to pick between the woman that he loved...and his family. That's not a choice...that's an ultimatum and you know it" out of the corner of my eye I see Ope pull up. "Just so you know, in case your planning on seeing him while your here ... don't. He's happy. Stay away from him." I said and she walked out of my store. I turned and went back to the register. Ope came in.  
"Was that?" He said.  
"Yup. The Bitch from hell that broke Jax's heart. Her dad died shes here for the funeral."  
"Hell of a time to come back." Ope said.  
"Yeah I know. I'm really hoping that Jax doesn't find out that shes here. He might mistake it for being home for good. And I don't think that will ever happen."

A\N: The first scene with Tara. Trying to decide if I should where she goes from here. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Any suggestions on the story what-so-ever please put them in the review so that I see them quickly.  
Also I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story. This story has become my baby. I work on it day and night. I am looking to introduce an OC transferring from another charter. Name suggestions would be helpful too.

Thanks,  
Much love


	7. Chapter 7

SAVANNAH POV

I drove for a while and then found myself sitting on a picnic table at the park. _How could Happy do this?_ Just earlier in the week he had told me that he loved me and then I find him with Ima this morning. What kind of game was he trying to play. He wasn't going to break my heart like the last guy. I wouldn't let him.

I was sitting there smoking when my phone rang. I look at the screen and saw Happy's name flash across the screen.

"What do you want?" I said. I was still pissed off at him and really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I need to talk to you. Where are you?" He said.

Lets weigh the options: I can either tell him where I am or he will get Juice to track my phone? "I'm at the park. Westside by the swings." I say and hang up. A few minutes later I hear his bike. I turn and see him. I light another cigarette. He walks over to me and sits beside me on the table. "Hap what do you want?"

"I screwed up. Sav, you mean the world to me. Ima...she means nothing to me. You are my world." I threw my cigarette and looked at him. He had this lost look on his face like he had just lost his best friend. But could I forgive him? "When I left TM Jax saw me and told me that the last guy you dated hurt you pretty bad and that it was all or nothing."

"I'm gonna kill him." I said under my breath. "Hap, I trusted you with my heart."

"I know."

"You said you loved me and that I was the reason that you made the transfer."

"I know."

"Then what was that today?" I could feel the tears trying to build.

"That was...me being scared." When he said this I froze. What? Tacoma killer scared? That couldn't be right.

"When I told you that I loved you I realized that if anything happened and one of us got hurt that it would crush me. Then today when you left and I talked to Jax I realized that I don't want anyone else. I don't want the crow eaters. I don't want the sweetbutts. And I don't want the porn stars. I want you. Just you." I felt a tear run down my face. "Please say something."

It took me a minute before I could form the words. "I love you." I said. I leaned closer to him and kissed him. "But I swear...this shit happens again and I wont just bust her nose."

"Baby you didn't bust her nose. You broke it." He said. Oops! Aunt Luann is gonna be pissed.

A little while later I'm back at TM. Had to talk to mom. When I walk in the office she and dad are sitting on the couch. I sit in moms chair.

"What the hell Savannah?!" My mom said when I sat down.

"What mom!" She glared at me. "Aunt Luann pissed?"

"Of course. One of her girls has a broken nose." I look over at my dad and he's laughing. "Clay its not funny. She's gotta learn."

"I know baby but think about it. Its Ima shes after all of the guys."

"Look I will call Aunt Luann and apologize ok. But I'm not apologizing to Ima."

Mom gives Dad that look telling him that she wants to talk to me for a minute alone. Dad gets up and walks into the garage. "Sweetie I get it I do, but you cant just do that shit. And plus he's not the asshole. Hap wouldn't break your heart."

Maybe mom was right. I definitely knew that he wasn't my ex. For some reason he couldn't handle Charming. Still not completely sure what happened for him to want to leave,but he did. I was heartbroken. I wasn't sure where things would lead with me and Happy but I wanted to find out. I hung out with mom for a bit and then decided to go home. The club was partying but I wasn't in the mood. Plus its not like I was the club princess. Its not like I really mattered. As I was walking to my car Happy was standing next to it.

He kissed me. "Where you going?" He asked.

"Home. Don't really feel like partying. " I told him.

"Wanna get dinner? Maybe rent a movie?"

I smiled at him. "That's sounds good."

Jax Pov

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that I was gonna propose to Phoebe. I had it all planned out. I was gonna take her to dinner and then we were gonna go walk around the park. It was a special place to me.

After work I went home and took a shower. I was getting dressed when I heard a knock on my door. "Yeah" The door opened and it was my sister Trinity. "Hey Trin what's up?"

"Hot date?" She said.

"Yeah." I looked at her. She looked worried maybe upset even. "What's wrong?"

"Tara's back." She said.

I sat down on my bed. Wow. "You saw her?"

She shook her head. "She came into the store today. She's in town for her dads funeral. Opie saw her too. I wanted you to hear it from me."

"Thanks" I said. "I gotta go." I say. When I pick up Phoebe she looks amazing. "Hi beautiful." I say kissing her.

"Hey. You clean up good." She says.

"Thanks I try." She climbs on the back of my bike and tucks her dress under her legs the best that she can. Dinner was perfect. It couldn't have gone any smoother. When we get to the park I start to feel a little nervous. "Did you enjoy dinner?" I ask.

"Oh Jax it was perfect. And now the park. Its almost like it was on our first date." She says grabbing my hand. As we round the corner of the fountain she stops. She sees everything that I have set up. There is a picnic table where I have set up her favorite dessert (Oreo cheesecake) and I stuck the ring in the top of it. She looks at the ring and then turns to me.

"Will you marry me?"

She shakes her head and then jumps into my arms. I kiss her thinking that I am so happy.

After I drop Phoebe at home and I'm driving home, I find myself driving down Tara's street. I end up at her house. Why am I here? I knock on the door. "Jax." She says.

"Hi Tara." I say.

"What're you doing here?"

"Trin said that she saw you today. Sorry about your dad."

"Thanks.Still doesn't explain what your doing here?"

"Wanted you to here it from me. I'm getting married."

"That's great Jax. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." I said. I turned around got on my bike and went to the clubhouse. Now I needed a beer.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this update out to you guys. I was fighting a little bit of writers block and then when I finally got past it, it was just moving slowly. Bit its finally here and I want to thank you guys for sticking with me.

It has come to my attention that ages don't necessarily add up. Originally I said that Jax was 19. Let me specify.

Jax Opie are in their mid 20s

Trinity Savannah: 23

Thomas: 21

Chapter 8

Savannah POV

The next morning when I woke up, I was happy. I went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. My dad was sitting at the table drinking a cup and reading the newspaper. "Morning dad." I said.

"Morning baby girl." My dad said.

I fix my coffee and sit with my dad at the table. I loved my dad. "Hey dad, I wanted to go shopping today. You know, new wardrobe." I said.

My dad pulls out his wallet and hands me some cash. One thing my dad knows is that I shop like my mom."I must really love you kid." My dad says.

"Thanks dad." I said. A little while later, I took a shower and when I got out I put on a short blue jean skirt with my SAMCRO black T-shirt and my baby blue tennis shoes. My hair was wet so my curls fell perfectly. I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on top of my head. I grabbed my phone and my keys. I stuck the cash that dad gave me in my back pocket and walked out of my room.

When I left my house I headed up to Oakland to the mall. When I got done there I headed back home to put my clothes up. When I pulled in the driveway I saw Hap's bike. "Hey what ya doing here?" I asked.

"Where have you been?" Hap asked.

"Went up to Oakland to do some shopping. Why?"

"Its your Dad...he's been shot." Hap said.

As soon as Hap said the words, I felt my legs give out but fortunately he caught me. "Is he--" I tried to get out.

"He's in surgery. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." He said, grabbing me and walking us to his bike. The ride over to St. Thomas was still. When we got there Hap takes his helmet off and hops off the bike. He grabs my hands and looks into my eyes. "Its gonna be okay." He said.

When we get to the surgical waiting area, I find Mom. She is sitting in one of the chairs with Jax on one side and JT on the other (which I thought was a little weird.) I walk over to Mom and Jax gets up hugging me before offering me his seat. I sit down and grab Mom's hand.

"Hi sweetie" She says.

"Anything?" I ask.

"Still in surgery. Might take a while." I laid my head on Mom's shoulder while we waited. The guys were spread out around the waiting room. After a few hours, the doctor came out. Me and Mom both stood and approached the doctor.

"The surgery went fine. He should make a full recovery." The doctor said.

Mom and I both turned at the same time and hugged each other. "Thank you doctor." Mom said. "When can we see him."

"Maybe just you two for now." He said.

Mom and I walked into the room that the doctor showed us to. Dad was laying there and he looked helpless. Mom sat on one side and I sat on the other. We each held one of his hands.

JAX POV

We had all been waiting at the hospital to find out how Clay was doing. Mom and Savannah had gone back to see him. My phone was vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and the caller ID said Phoebe. I walked down the hall to answer it. "Hey babe." I said.

"Hey where are you? I thought we were meeting at the clubhouse to talk to your Dad." She said.

 _Fuck._ "Shit. Sorry, been a crazy day. We're at the hospital. There was an incident." I told her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah." I said. "I'll call you when I leave here. I love you."

"I love you too."

TRINITY POV

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when my Dad came walking through the front door. He kissed the top of my head. "Hey pop." I said.

"Hi sweetheart.Where's your mom?" He said.

"No clue. Haven't seen her today." I could tell that he had something on his mind. "Everything okay?" I asked him.

He let out a a big sigh. "Let's see...Clay got shot, your brother is getting married and I have no idea where your mother is."

"Jax proposed?" I asked sitting upup straight. My dad nods.

"Trin, I dont know anymore. I mean, I'm trying to get the club out of guns but its harder than I thought it was gonna be. And I mean someday, you, Jax, and Opie are gonna be running this club." My Dad said as I sat there and listened. This was obviously bothering him.

"Dad, I need to tell you something." I said and he gave me a ' _What is it?'_ look. "I know where Mom is. She went back to Belfast. She said she couldn't do it anymore." I told him.

He stood up and heads for the front door. "I'll be at the clubhouse."

 _A/N: And that's chapter 8. I know its shorter than normal. I didn't feel that there was any other way to end this chapter. As always you guys are amazing. R/R and send me your suggestions. Still looking for a name suggestions for Savannah's ex._


	9. Chapter 9

Savannah Pov

I had been sitting in the waiting room all night. At some point I had fallen asleep. When I fell asleep I had been alone but when I woke up my head was laying on Hap's shoulder. "Morning babe." He said as I sat up.

"Hi baby. Any change with Dad?" I said.

"Not that I know of. I think that your Mom is back there now. You want me to get you anything?" He asked me.

"Coffee sounds good." He nodded and left in search of coffee for me. A few minutes later, Mom came out. "Any change?" I asked her.

"Nope. Doc says that everything looks good. Should be able to go home day after tomorrow." Mom said.

A few minutes later, Hap came back with coffee. He handed one to me and one to Mom. He sat down next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder. We sat there for the longest time. In the early afternoon, I let Hap take me home. Mom had decided to stay at the hospital with Dad again. When we pulled into the driveway, Hap walked me to the door. "You want me to stay?" He asked me.

"You don't have to. I'm sure that your probably needed for stuff at the club." I told him. He closed the distance between us. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Your more important. They will need me later, but they will call when they do." He said and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

JT POV

Ever since I found out that Maureen had gone back to Ireland, I had been keeping myself locked in Chapel. I wasn't 100% sure what I was going to do but there wasn't anything I could do until I talked to Jax. With Clay in the hospital Jax and Opie were the next in line. If I went after Maureen then I would have to leave Jax and Opie in charge. The two of them taking temporary control...I wanted it to be a club vote.

I waited for Piney to show up at the clubhouse to knock some sense into me because I knew that he would. I was still sitting in the same spot when there was a knock on the doors. "Yeah." I said and the door opened.

"We need to talk." Piney said. I nodded and he came in. Despite Clay being my VP, Piney had always been my right hand and he always would be. "You okay?" He asked me when he sat down beside me.

"Not really. Maureen just up and left. No note...no call...no word. I don't know what to do. If I stay then I've lost her. but if I go then that means leaving Jax and Opie in charge. I'm not sure that their ready for that."

"JT, I have known you a long time...they can do it. Go to Belfast." He said. I nodded.

TRINITY POV

I hadn't heard from Dad since he left to go to the clubhouse. I knew that he had a lot going on but I was worried about him since he found out that Mom had left. I needed to talk to my Mom and find out why she left. I needed to find out why she couldn't tell my Dad himself that she was leaving. I found the number of my Mom's friend Fiona in Belfast and dialed the number from my cell. "Hello?" the person said when they picked up.

"Hi, my name is Trinity Teller. I'm looking for my Mom, Maureen Ashby-Teller." I said.

"Aye, hello Triny. This is Fiona. Your Ma's out right now but I'll get her to call ya all right?" She said.

"Yeah thanks." I said and hung up.

Enough was enough. I was going to find Dad.


	10. Chapter 10

Jax POV

I had just pulled my bike into the lot at TM. I was walking toward the clubhouse door when I saw Trin sitting on the picnic table. "Hey Trin." I said.

"You seen Dad?" She asked me.

"Not today. Piney called me and said that Dad wanted to talk to me and Ope. Why? What's going on?"

"Mom took off...went back to Belfast." she said.

"Shit. I'm sorry Trin." I told her. "You tell Ope yet?" She shook her head.

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to Dad. He didn't come home last night...again." She said.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"Mom left three days ago. You've been staying with Phoebe and Dad has been staying here."

"Why didn't you call me?" I said.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Trin, your my sister, your not a bother." I pulled her into a hug.

Savannah Pov

Dad was coming home from the hospital today. Mom told me that JT's wife Maureen left Charming and went back to Ireland. She's wants me to start helping out more at the garage. I was pulling into the garage when I saw Trinity and Jax standing in front of the clubhouse door. I parked my car next to Mom's Caddy. I got out of my car and walked into the office. Piney was dealing with a customer when I walked in. "Have a nice day." I heard him say.

The lady walked out of the office. "Hey Piney." I said sitting my purse and my bag of food on the couch.

"Hey sweetheart. How's your dad doing?" He asked me.

"He's hanging in there. He's coming home today." I told him.

"That's good. I know that you and Gem will be happy to have him home."

I nodded my head. "Absolutely. It's been too quiet at home without them there."

He nodded. "Well...now that your here, I will get out of your way and let you take care of things." He said and made his way toward the door.

I sat down at the desk and began to eat my lunch. Jax came in the office halfway through. "Hey, you got a minute?"

I nodded and Jax walked in shutting the door behind him. "Everything okay?" I asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Maureen went back to Ireland." He said.

"I know. Mom told me. She asked me to help out around here when I wasn't working down at Stockton."

"Good. My dad is going to Belfast to try and convince her to come back. He said that he needs to find out why she left."

"And if she's not?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly I don't know. I hope that he will give her what she wants...let her be and come home."

"That's understandable. So what does that mean for the Club? I mean, my Dad can't exactly run the club right now?" I asked.

"Yeah I know." Jax said. He took out a cigarette and lit it. "Ope and I are gonna be running the club for the moment. And we'll have Piney if we need help."

"Good luck, Jax."


End file.
